


Intertwined

by troof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel!Shiro, Angel/Demon AU, Bottom Shiro, Cunnilingus, Demon!Keith, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Switching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troof/pseuds/troof
Summary: If they had progressed to this point, his feelings had definitely been affecting Acxa in some way. Maybe she didn't even like Lotor because Keith told her to stay with him. Maybe she liked him because Shiro was attracted to evil. Not even all evil acts, just Keith, with his red irises and inky scleras, where the darkness had seen a window to the outside world and spilled over.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's writing their own angel/demon aus so of course I had to chip in!
> 
> Shiro is the proverbial angel on Acxa's shoulder. Keith's the devil. Everyone's confused.

A stranger burst through the door, back pressed against the plaster as it gave way with Acxa crashing on top of him. She had spent three hours this afternoon cutting and straightening her hair, but now the carefully done bangs had frizzed into scraggly waves, and her mascara smudged when she wiped away sweat.

She kissed him and guided him until he fell back against the bed. Her blaster lay unholstered on the table.

Shiro was on the verge of leaving to barricade himself in the observatory when he was stopped by black claws digging into his arm.

“Where are you off to so early?”

“Does there have to be a place?”

“You're going to miss all the fun.” Shiro turned around to see Keith's pouting face. He almost didn't look like a demon like this. “Come on. Grow a pair and watch with me.” 

As familiars, Keith and Shiro couldn't be seen. Not by anyone who wasn't like them. Not by humans, Alteans, or Galra--only angels and devils like themselves. If Shiro was the proverbial angel on Axca's shoulder, then Keith was the devil. But they were real, not figments of the imagination. Both two sides of the same coin, beings called from their own realms to fight over the fate of one soul.

Acxa was especially interesting because there was a lot of fight in her, yet she still hadn't figured out where to place her loyalty.

After Lotor hurt Narti, she refused to serve him even though their relationship had been growing into something more. Their life together was done. Most people respected her enough to leave her alone, but it was likely she would be drawn back into that world somehow. 

She was taking it hard. The planets she frequented became seedier, and so did the men.

Shiro fixed his gaze on the scene happening on the bed. It wasn't like Shiro hadn't watched copulation before; he just didn't have interest in this particular pairing.“I'm not watching her tear herself apart through another round of grief sex. What is this, the fourth, fifth one this week?”

“Isn't it wonderful? I'm so proud,” said Keith.

“You're watching her tear herself apart.”

“Then do something about it.”

Shiro reminded her that she'd left her blaster out on the table. Acxa reached for it blindly, dropped it after taking the battery out, and kicked it under the bed.

He didn't really care that she was fucking someone to relieve her anger, he just worried she was going to get hurt. It was this whole situation with Lotor that he hated, and it made him feel powerless. 

All she ever did was listen to Keith. Ever persuasive, ever seductive in the way he was sure of himself and knew exactly what she wanted. When Shiro looked at him, he could see the dark energy curling around his ankles, caressing his skin because he had mastered it so. 

For a large part of her life, she tagged along with Lotor, and she had been satisfied. Keith had been there, egging her on. Drawing up battle plans, putting warlords in their place--it was what she was good at, and it all came with the promise that Lotor would be in power one day, and she would too--her, and Ezor, and Zethrid. Every day, he told her that, and oftentimes, Shiro felt like he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

Still, he stuck around because he knew one day that someone befuddled with such a powerful dark presence would need him. Depending on where her actions brought her, there would be a reversal of sorts...he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If only that day would come.

“Is that your best?”

“It is, Keith. I can't help her through this, but I can make sure she stays careful. If she gets hurt, it does neither of us any good. Goodnight, Keith.”

From the bed came a moan as the man ran his fingers between Acxa's legs, licking occasionally as she spread for him further. Shiro intended to leave, but he couldn't help but steal a glance, realizing too late that he had just given Keith an opening to snare him.

“Just this once.”

“Why do you want me to watch?”

“I don't know, when's the last time we watched a movie together? Played cards?” (It went without saying that they never did any of those things.) “Why do you think?”

“I don't know, I'm asking you.”

“I want to see that beautiful face of yours get all hot and bothered. You are beautiful, you know.”

Shiro stuttered and felt warmth flood through his body involuntarily at the compliment. Even though Keith was Keith, the words still rang sincere. 

Shiro and Keith had an interesting relationship. Shiro hadn't seen another angel in months, as focused on Acxa as he was. There were few reasons for familiars to interact with other familiars, as it confused fate and turned her into a strung-out mess. There were cases of familiars killing other familiars, usually a devil killing another's angel, but sometimes an angel killed a devil. They had to preach good; that didn't mean they were good themselves, or even negate the fact that they were warriors in their own right. If the same person's familiar killed their own angel or devil, another would take their spot, being called to fill the absence, and it would often take an unpredictable toll on the person's psyche, so this was less prone to happen.

Shiro didn't hate Keith, and Keith didn't hate Shiro. Their struggles were conducted through a medium, a middleman, since they were fighting over the soul of a living being. Between themselves, they were okay. Keith was just naturally antagonistic.

“That has to be a line.” Keith smiled and shook his head. “I'm from heaven, all angels are meant to be beautiful.”

“Did it hurt when you fell?”

“What?”

“ _That's_ the line. ‘Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’ Implying a human girl at the bar must be an angel. But you're already there.”

Shiro might have heard something like that, when he worked the Solar System. That was a long time away, though, and light years. Looking at the scene before him, customs here were much the same.

Gentle moans and pants filled the room, bouncing off the walls but dampened by the curtains, the carpet, and all the other soft fabrics in the room designed to make the barren room feel like a place of comfort. The stranger was causing the bed to bang against the wall, and the mattress springs to squeak beneath them. His knees made wrinkled indents in the sheets.

Keith watched Shiro curiously, ignoring them altogether. “You're not hard.”

“Am I supposed to be?” Shiro asked. Shiro looked down at Keith's crotch as well; no telltale bulge.

“Just thought maybe this would do it for you.”

“Do you want something?” 

Keith stared at Shiro, frozen, then moved his gaze down to Shiro's lips and flapped his batlike wings thoughtfully. Shiro sighed. In all likelihood, it wasn't Acxa that was horny, Keith was horny. No pun intended. And despite their arrangement, he had it bad for Shiro.

Keith's nightmarish edges had softened, and Shiro wanted to push them further. Shiro took Keith's hand, taking care not to let the claws scratch him, but before the world could dissolve into red and black spirals, Keith took one more chance to keep a handle on the situation. On his own arm, he activated a sigil that Shiro couldn't see. It glowed briefly, then burned out.

They materialized in a small townhouse with colored windows not exactly like stained glass, reality returning like a shock. Soft candlelight bathed Shiro’s room, dressers, draperies, and the like. Shiro had transported them onto his bed, soft sheets new from this morning.

“What is this place? Is this where you live?”

Shiro shook his head. Neither he nor Keith had time for a home; Keith disappeared every once in a while, but as far as he knew, Keith lived with Acxa just like he did.

“It’s just a room. A base of operations, of sorts.” Last night when Acxa had been debating whether to check up on Zethrid and Ezor, he had double-checked the wards, placed there by some ancient seeker of light. They still held.

Once they were both undressed, Keith sprawled out on the bed, leaning back shamelessly on his elbows and baring the curve of his body.

Like an offering. Shiro had watched many times, but he had never needed until now. It had been a long time.

Shiro let his eyes roam over Keith’s body. If he looked closely, he could see tiny horns peeking out above Keith’s hair. His body looked to be in his early twenties, but that was no indicator because demons could shift shape at will. 

“How much experience do you have?” Keith asked. 

Shiro climbed over Keith's body and pressed his mouth to his lips. “Enough to make you scream.”

Keith shuddered and pulled back just enough so he could reply, but kept it close enough that the tips of their noses touched. He moaned and nipped at Shiro’s lips, not kissing yet. Nudging Shiro with his knee, Keith flipped them over, dragging his nails lightly down Shiro's chest.

He didn’t get very far before Shiro caught Keith’s fingers in the metal hand of his own, to press a kiss to the palm. A strange attachment to his original body had eliminated the need to make flesh anew, but maybe one day he would rethink that.

Keith left Shiro’s mouth in favor of kissing down his jaw and neck, close to his carotid and the tendons. Then he sucked Shiro's nipple and blew cold air on it, causing him to hiss. 

“How's this?” he asked, reaching down to grab Shiro's cock, but Shiro caught his wrist.

“Good. But this is better.” 

Shiro released his hand so he could take his own cock in hand along with Keith’s. He could already feel a rivulet of precum leaking down Keith’s shaft. He used his thumb to catch it and rub it back over the head, at which Keith moaned into his mouth. His hips stuttered and he ground down harder. 

“You realize what I am, right?” Keith asked, voice an octave higher than normal.

“Yes, Keith, I know.” Shiro chuckled. “I figured it'd be easier on both of us if we got this out of the way, though.”

Sometimes, Shiro wondered if he was responsible for Keith's domination of Acxa. He never backed down on a point of morality at Keith's behest, and he never fought less hard to make Keith's job easier, but he wondered if somewhere along the line, subconsciously these feelings had made him less effective.

He kept pumping their cocks together, smearing the slickness over both their shafts and enjoying the velvety feel of Keith’s cock against his, all the unfamiliar ridges and veins that made it his. He could feel the blood running to Keith’s dick, just how hot and hard he was against his own, and slowed his hand to prolong the feeling.

Keith ground his hips down in search of more friction, but Shiro kept his hand light and teasing. He then turned his head and started pressing kisses to Keith’s cheek, jaw, and shoulder, not sure how Keith would react but unable to resist dragging his teeth over the expanse of pale skin, stretched over defined bones and looking so delicate. Keith groaned and brought both hands up to Shiro’s head, cradling it and encouraging him to continue.

He was frantic. Shiro could see the desperation in his expression. He wanted this badly, and Shiro had to slow him down, stroke a hand again down his spine and follow it with a wingtip. Once Keith calmed down, they found a steady push and pull, lips locked, drinking satisfaction from each other. 

“Take it easy,” he shushed him.

Gently, Shiro rolled them over, giving Keith notice before it happened. Shiro took hold of Keith’s leg behind the knee and pushed it up to his chest, immediately swallowing his dick down to the root. Keith choked. 

Shiro met Keith’s eyes and saw him do a double take while he felt his dick throb where it was touching the back of his throat. Keeping eye contact, he slowly suckled the shaft while releasing it inch by inch, until only the head was left in his mouth and he could give it special attention and use his tongue to tease the slit. 

Keith threw his hand over his eyes and bucked up harshly, but Shiro pulled back in time and simply swallowed him again, this time slower and using the other hand to massage between his balls while Keith squirmed. He appreciated the soft texture of something so vulnerable beneath him. He rubbed again, touching the base of his shaft, and continued going up and down.

Devils nearly looked like angels, stripped down to their basic form.

By this time, Keith had managed to find his control just a little, and was staring at a spot on the ceiling while resolutely breathing in and out. Shiro decided to take pity on him, licking one more stripe up the side of his shaft before dangling a wing over his body.

“When we first met, you wanted to touch them.”   
He thought back to that time--when Keith first showed up, how thrilled he was to have competition. Truth was, it was boring being good all the time. His own existence hardly made sense without an adversary. 

Anyway, It would be a blissful distraction, and give Keith something to concentrate on as he was being overwhelmed. Keith took one of the secondary feathers in his fingers, rubbing them together and feeling the sleek texture. When Shiro looked at his own feathers, this one was long, and had an iridescence to it, a natural sheen that didn’t come from the ambient light that he could never quite place.

Shiro lightly dragged his teeth up the side of Keith’s cock, threatening pain, but kissed a path up afterwards where he had drawn his teeth. He took all of Keith’s cock in, afterwards, and let it sit there, let Keith feel the warmth and the way his throat contracted around all of him, inside his mouth.

He moaned, hopefully sending vibrations Keith could feel in his hips. When he looked up, Keith was fighting to keep his eyes open. Then Shiro brought the hand that was playing with his balls down between his cheeks, and Keith openly moaned. For a second he looked as if he were about to protest, but in the end he hefted his leg higher and didn’t complain.

Shiro sucked each ball into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, as he kept rubbing his shaft with his fingers, but then Shiro spread his cheeks and pressed his tongue to his hole, feeling the muscle clench. 

Shiro rubbed a hand up the meat of his thigh soothingly before giving him more wing, which Keith appreciated. All he could do was whimper as he brought his hands in to the plumage lower to Shiro’s shoulder, brushing his hand over the feathers like he would a curtain. Shiro shifted them up and down, and used them to shadow Keith as best as possible so they could be encased in their own little cocoon, hoping to help him feel less exposed.

“Has anyone ever done this to you before?” Shiro asked, making sure to let his breath ghost over Keith’s pucker.

“What does it matter?”

“I was just curious.” Shiro kissed the ring of muscle and went back to licking over and around Keith’s hole, tracing letters Keith couldn’t identify if he tried. “You’re cute here.” He licked again and was pleased to feel the hole flutter around his tongue.

“Nh--”

But he just kissed the spot again and waited for Keith to relax before dipping his tongue inside. He pressed in as far as Keith would allow, which was more and more each time. He enjoyed being close to Keith like this, feeling every shudder around his tongue. Giving him overwhelming pleasure. Keith’s hips twisted on the bed, shifting back and forth under the onslaught. Shiro didn’t let up, simply held him open and pressed his tongue in more, in and out, teasing his walls until Keith clenched and came around him, gripping his feathers tight until they hurt.

Shiro gave him a few more licks and stroked his cock in long pulls until he had stopped shaking. 

Keith laughed. “I didn’t know angels could do that.” 

“Yeah, well, we surprise ourselves every day. Was that enough for you?”

Once Keith had come down enough to sit up, he confided in Shiro, “You know, not that that wasn’t good, but I ah--I wanted to feel you. Fuck you,” Keith said, too exhausted to sound disappointed, and barely getting the words out. “I wanted to feel you around me.”

“We can do that. Just give me a second.”

Shiro rubbed Keith’s hair and kissed a horn poking through it. Then Keith leaned in for a kiss, and Shiro rolled a nipple between his fingers, leading him to moan into his mouth. He noticed the corners of Keith’s lips were upturned; he could feel it against his skin.

He encouraged Shiro to lay on his side while he grabbed the lube and opened the bottle with a click. He was laying on his left wing, but it was okay. They didn’t really go numb. Shiro felt hands run over his biceps, and smooth down his back down to his hips.

If they had progressed to this point, his feelings had definitely been affecting Acxa in some way. Maybe she didn't even like Lotor because Keith told her to stay with him. Maybe she liked him because Shiro was attracted to evil. Not even all evil acts, just Keith, with his red irises and inky scleras, where the darkness had seen a window to the outside world and spilled over. 

Keith pulled him closer and captured Shiro's lips in his, but Shiro didn't respond.

“You seem distracted.”

“Just...thinking.”

“Well, don't.”

Keith slid the first finger in and it was bliss. Shiro tensed, not wanting to receive such pleasure after all the wrong he had done, but his brain was short-circuiting and he couldn’t say it. Once, the finger paused, and Shiro almost asked about it, but then Keith added a second and moved them vigorously.

He definitely underestimated how this was going to feel. Keith was up to three fingers now, rubbing all three against his walls in search of his prostate. When he found it, he crooked his fingers forward and teased mercilessly, not letting up on the pressure.

“Keith--”

Shiro tried to twist away from the sensation, but Keith wouldn’t let up. He could feel the lube dripping out whenever Keith scissored his fingers, and his back arch of its own volition every time Keith rubbed over that spot.

“Keith, stop, please.”

“You gonna cum?” Keith asked teasingly.

Shiro moaned and bit down on his bottom lip to control the sounds. No one had touched him here before and he just felt so sensitive. All his nerve endings went going into overload along his inner walls everywhere that Keith caressed and stroked, and he didn’t know what he was going to do.

Keith finally removed his fingers and shook the lube off on the sheets. Shiro craned his neck over his shoulder to see him, chest heaving and face flushed as he caught his breath. 

He flicked a glance down at the fingers that had just been in him, gut twisting to see that they were still covered in lube.

Keith ran his fingers over the graft of skin and bone where Shiro’s wings grew out of his back, and tugged back on the joint where the coverts grew in. Shiro’s wings fluttered and he let out a soft gasp.

“I am never going to get over these wings,” Keith said, burying his face in Shiro’s scapulars, the ones right by his shoulder blades, and inhaling. This was so much better than Shiro thought it would be.

He slid his lubed dick along Shiro’s entrance, and Shiro pressed back against him, eager. Keith didn’t want to tease him for long, so he pressed in and gave Shiro what he wanted. He widened the space between his knees with a low groan, slipping closer to the bed as he found it harder to maintain his position, and buried his face in the pillow.

From then on, it was soft grunts and the sound of skin slapping together in the dark. Keith crouched over his spine, molding his chest to Shiro’s back and nibbling on his ear. Occasionally Keith would reach out and stroke his wings, as far as he could reach from his back to the tips where they ended, and Shiro couldn’t get enough.

It burned around the edges where Keith hadn’t stretched him well enough, but that was all well and good. 

“Harder.”

“You want me to fuck you harder?”

Keith pulled the pillow away and Shiro grunted in pain. “It doesn’t hurt, right?”

“It’s fine.”

“Shiro.” Keith turned Shiro over and pulled out to grab more lube. He was sure it was already too late because he had already used his dick, but at least there would be less friction.

Shiro grabbed his wrist. “Where are you going?”

Keith pressed a finger to Shiro’s lips. “I'll be right back.”

Shiro shook his head because it wasn’t that simple, but Keith told him to lay back and close his eyes. He looked so peaceful like that, until his eyebrows drew up and his mouth fell open when Keith pressed in. Slowly, this time, he wanted a rhythm that was deep and thorough. 

It was hard to kiss when they were rocking the bed, but Keith got as close as he could until they were breathing the same air. Shiro clutched Keith’s back and pulled him close. Keith jacked him off, and soon he orgasmed, Keith bending down to lick the cum off his stomach. He followed shortly after.

While Keith cleaned up, Shiro was a little slower. He liked how Keith felt inside him, warm and sticky. But eventually, he got up, and Keith stayed under the covers a little longer, eventually falling asleep. Shiro pulled the covers up to his chin and thought hopefully he'd have the chance to talk to Acxa sans demonic influence. Keith knew his way back. He wasn't trapped here; he'd be okay.

When he got back, Acxa was asleep, too. She was alone, but the tension had fled from her frame and her heart struggled less. Her brow was smoothed, all traces of the crease between them having disappeared.

It was easy to believe in a person's heart while they were sleeping, and Shiro didn't have to contend with every impulse and questionable thought of the day, but Shiro wasn't fooled. Something had shifted inside of her. She wanted to serve the rightful Galran Empire, but maybe there wasn't one anymore. Slowly, she was learning that, and learning to face it with a clear head.

There was a small chance her direction had shifted because Keith felt for Shiro in the same way that he felt for him. But he didn't dare hope.


End file.
